Beldum
/ |dexunova= |evointo=Metang |gen=Generation III |metheight=0.6 m |imheight=2'00" |metweight=95.2 kg |imweight=209.9 lbs. |species=Iron Ball Pokémon |egg1=Mineral |body=05 |type=Steel |type2=Psychic |ability=Clear Body |dw=Light Metal |color=Blue |evo= }} Beldum (Japanese: ダンバル Danbaru) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Beldum is a long, robotic Pokémon with three claw-like appendages on its backside. Beldum has but merely one, red eye. It's eye is on a sphere that is attached to the rest of its body. Special Abilities Beldum uses magnetism to move, communicate, and attack. In the game, Beldum has the ability "Clear Body", which prevents any of its stats from being lowered. Evolution Beldum evolves into Metang once it reaches level 20, and evolves into Metagross starting at level 45. Game Info Locations |type= |rubysapphire=Steven's house in Mossdeep City (after the elite four) |rsrarity=One |emerald=Steven's house in Mossdeep City |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 228 |dprarity=Swarm |platinumRoute 228 |ptrarity=Swarm |heartgoldsoulsilver=Johto Safari Zone;Trade with Steven Stone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Breed Metang or Metagross |bwrarity=None |xy=Friend Safari Zone |xyrarity=Common |omegarubyalphasapphire=Steven's house in Mossdeep City (after completing Delta Episode) or an Event |orasrarity=One}} Side Game Locations |type= |RSPinball=Ruins |Trozei=Phobosphere Endless Level 46 Forever Level 46 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Mt. Steel (6F-8F) Wish Cave (15F-17F) Solar Cave (15F-17F) Joyous Tower (14F-16F) |PMD2=Crystal Cave (B1F-B7F) |Ranger1=Jungle Relic Go-Rock Squad Base }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Instead of blood, a powerful magnetic force courses throughout Beldum's body. This Pokémon communicates with others by sending controlled pulses of magnetism. |sapphire=Beldum keeps itself floating by generating a magnetic force that repels earth's natural magnetism. When it sleeps, this Pokémon anchors itself to a cliff using the hooks on its rear. |emerald=When Beldum gather in a swarm, they move in perfect unison as if they were but one Pokémon. They communicate with each other using brain waves. |firered=It uses magnetic waves to converse with its kind. All the cells in its body are magnetic. |leafgreen=It uses magnetic waves to converse with its kind. All the cells in its body are magnetic. |diamond=It converses with others by using magnetic pulses. In a swarm, they move in perfect unison. |pearl=It converses with others by using magnetic pulses. In a swarm, they move in perfect unison. |platinum=It converses with others by using magnetic pulses. In a swarm, they move in perfect unison. |heartgold=The magnetic force generated by its body repels the ground's natural magnetism, letting it float. |soulsilver=The magnetic force generated by its body repels the ground's natural magnetism, letting it float. |black=It converses with others by using magnetic pulses. In a swarm, they move in perfect unison. |white=It converses with others by using magnetic pulses. In a swarm, they move in perfect unison. |black 2=Its cells are all magnetic, and it communicates with others by using magnetic pulses. |white 2=Its cells are all magnetic, and it communicates with others by using magnetic pulses. |x=The magnetic force generated by its body repels the ground's natural magnetism, letting it float. |y=It converses with others by using magnetic pulses. In a swarm, they move in perfect unison. |or=Instead of blood, a powerful magnetic force courses through Beldum's body. This Pokémon communicates with others by sending controlled pulses of magnetism. |as=Beldum keeps itself floating by generating a magnetic force that repels earth's natural magnetism. When it sleeps, this Pokémon anchors itself to a cliff using the hooks on its rear.}} Learnset Leveling Tutoring Sprites Appearances Anime One of Ash's main rivals in the Hoenn region, Morrison, had a Beldum that soon evolved into a Metang. Trivia *Beldum and its evolutions are the only non-legendary Pokémon to have a catch rate of 3. Gallery 374Beldum_AG_anime.png 374Beldum_Dream.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon